Bogoshippoyo, My Raccoon
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Hanya sebuah Drabble -gagal- tentang kerinduan sang angel kepada orang terdekatnya, Kangin Raccoon... RnR...?


_**Bogoshippoyo, My Raccoon…**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Hanya sebuah fict drabble –gagal- author tentang KangTeuk…

Satu ide buruk yang terlintas sesaat difikiran author gila friendship ini.

Mohon untuk tidak membaca, jika membaca judul dan summary saja anda sudah ingin muntah…

Seperti biasa, fict saia adalah fict yang selalu seperti ini, gaje, gak mutu, typos, garing, gak asik, de el el… Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba dan ungkapkan pesan anada untuk fict ini di kolom review…

**…**

Dulu… Tangan itu selalu menepuk bahuku lembut… Dimana aku sedang merasakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak nyaman, maka dialah orang pertama yang akan mengangkat wajahku dan membawaku pada suatu rasa yang nyaman…

Dulu… Tangan itu selalu menepuk bahuku lembut… Dimana aku lelah dan tidak bisa berdiri, dialah orang yang akan menghampiriku dan menopang tubuhku kuat… Memberiku kekuatan lebih agar aku tetap bisa berdiri di depan memimpin grup-ku, Super Junior…

Dulu… Tangan itu selalu menggenggam tanganku erat. Mencoba membawaku pada satu jalan yang terang…

Dulu… Tangan itu selalu membuatku nyaman dengan sentuhannya saat aku berada di dekatnya. Benar-benar selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku melangkah…

Dulu… Tangan itu adalah tangan yang selalu melindungiku dari jail-nya para dongsaeng… Dari evil-nya magnae-ku, dari liarnya monkey Hyukjae, dari childishnya sifat Donghae, dan semuanya…

Dan dulu… Tubuh hangat itu adalah tubuh yang selalu memelukku disaat aku menangis. Tubuh hangat yang selalu saja memeluk tubuhku yang terasa lemas.

Orang dengan derap langkah yang kuat, tubuh yang hangat, bahu yang lebar, tangan yang kekar…

Ya, KIM YOUNG WOON… Raccoon-ku… Appa Super Junior… Orang terkuat yang akan selalu melindungi segala sesuatu yang sangat berarti baginya…

Walaupun terlihat kasar dan keras, itu hanyalah dari luar… Lihatlah bagaimana ia dari dalam, sungguh lembut dan pengertian…

Walaupun kata-katanya selalu terdengar keras dan kadang tidak sopan, tapi di balik itu sikap seorang ayah terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya…

KANGIN… Satu nama yang jelas-jelas kini telah absen dari List nama Super Junior. Aku merindukannya… Apakah diantara kalian ada yang tau seberapa besar aku merindukan sosok itu…? Sosok yang amat sangat penting bagiku…

Tidak pernah terfikir sebelumnya olehku, bahwa kerasnya dia akan membawanya pada suatu jalan yang mengharuskan dia untuk mengambil jalan yang belum saatnya. Wajib Militer. Kesalahan fatal yang mengharuskan dia untuk rehat sejenak ternyata membuatnya mengambil jalan lain, yaitu wajib militer. Bukankah itu berarti dia akan meninggalkanku…? Meninggalkan Super Junior…? Dua tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama… Dalam dua tahun akan banyak sekali hal yang terjadi, serta perubahan-perubahan yang besar…

Sekarang, sudah hampir satu tahun aku melewati hariku bersama Super Junior tanpa sosok sang appa… Rasanya sangat kurang… Kini, tidak ada lagi yang selalu membuat lelucon konyol, beradu mulut dengan dua member lain –Heechul dan Kyuhyun-, menganiaya para member, dan yang paling penting tidak ada lagi yang menguatkan diriku dengan genggaman tangan itu.

**_'Aku akan melindungimu, hyung… Selamanya aku akan selalu melindungimu…'_**

Kata-kata itu adalah kalimat yang pernah ia janjikan padaku. Mengapa ia berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak tau, karena dia tidak mengatakan alasannya sampai saat ini…

Kau tau Kangin? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu… Sangat merindukanmu… Tak pernah terfikir olehku kau akan pergi meninggalkanku secepat ini walau hanya sementara…

Disaat aku rapuh kau selalu datang… Tapi kali ini, saat aku rapuh karena Hangeng pergi, kau tidak ada. Saat aku rapuh, bahwa Kibum sekali lagi tidak ikut di album keempat, kau tidak ada juga. Bahkan, kau membuatku amat sangat rapuh dengan perginya kau ke wajib militer…

Aku tau, aku akan menyusulmu… Tapi, ternyata aku tidak bisa… Aku ingin kita bersama lagi sebelum aku juga pergi ke militer…

**_'Aku akan kembali dengan Kangin yang baru dan jauh lebih baik…'_**

Satu janji yang kau ucapkan terakhir kali sebelum kau masuk militer. Janji untuk Super Junior dan ELF…

Kau tau, ELF selalu menunggumu… Mereka sangat merindukanmu… Mereka selalu percaya padamu…

Aku tau, tidak selamanya aku akan terus mengumpat dibelakang tubuhmu. Tidak selamanya aku akan berlari padamu. Tidak akan selamanya aku berlindung padamu. Itu sangat memalukan bukan? Seorang leader ternyata sangat lemah, cengeng… Bahkan ia selalu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar dongsaengya…

Tapi, maksudku bukan itu. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Merindukanmu sebagai anggota Super Junior, merindukanmu sebagai Couple-ku dan Raccoon-ku, juga merindukanmu sebagai orang yang sangat dekat dan memahami diriku…

Satu tahun… Ya, hanya tinggal satu tahun aku akan bertemu lagi dengamu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu bukan?

Dalam waktu itu, aku akan belajar bagaimana agar aku tidak bergantung padamu. Saat kau pulang nanti, kau akan melihatku sebagai pemimpin yang benar-benar seorang pemimpin. Tidak lemah seperti dulu.

Aku akan belajar agar aku tidak selalu tergantung padamu… Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku benar-benar merepotkanmu… Mianhae…

Tahun depan, aku menunggumu di Dorm ini, Kangin-ah…

Bogoshippoooooo~

**…**

_ Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love_

Suara ringtone ponselku memecah keheningan di ruangan HaeTeuk, yang didalamnya hanya ada aku yang sedang melamun menatap ruangan Putih-Biru ini…

Kuraih poselku, dan kulihat layarnya…

Senyuman tersirat diwajahku. Kutekan tombol penerima panggilan, dan…

"Annyeong, Hyung… Bogoshippoooo~" Suara di seberang sana sangatlah riang. Terdengar kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi, aku suka…

Aku tersenyum lebih lebar. Mencoba menarik nafas sebentar. "Ne, nado bogoshippoyo, Kangin-ah…"

Sebentar lagi Kangin. Kita akan kembali sebagai KangTeuk. Appa dan Umma dari Super Junior…

-End-

**…**

Wew~ Fict apalagi ini…? Hanya iseng semata karena author mulai benar-benar sarap. Hhe, intinya author sedang kangen kebersamaan KangTeuk…

Author benar-benar ingin segera melihat KangTeuk lagi sebelum author pergi ninggalin KangTeuk (?)…

Yap, tolong review di fict drabble –gagal- pertama saia…

Gomawooo…


End file.
